


The Demon Is Swayed by Honey

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: The Demon and the Knight [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anatomy? Never met her, Bath Sex, Begging, Consensual, Hive Knight's name is still Inne, Intersex, Like seriously what are internal organs, Male-Identifying Intersex Character, Masturbation, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: After Archer, that’s been terrorizing the Hive for ages, steps in during a fight to defend said Hive, Queen Vespa suddenly sees the potential of an alliance between her and the demon. She askes the Hive Knight to negotiate terms under which she might employ him.But the Hive Knight already knows what would interest Archer: himself.
Relationships: Hive Knight (Hollow Knight)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Demon and the Knight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Demon Is Swayed by Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back... to one of the most self-indulgent things I have ever written. Again. It's been so long since I wrote the first part that I'm curious to see in what ways my writing changed (can't tell yet because I've written this recently; I can't really judge something that I've written quite right while it's "fresh".) 
> 
> It's a two-parter this time! And there is going to be smut in both parts.

The raiders came with the fog, knowing it would hide their progress as they crept on the Hive. They came with nets, and machines, and spears, determined to take all they could and then some.

Inne, the last Hive Knight, rushed to the front line the moment he heard the news, even if he knew that it might be too late. This was the workers against trained warriors. He might be an elite fighter himself; he was still too weak to fight an army. Yet he did it anyway.

They used nets to tie down the largest and strongest, nets made of unbreakable silk that imitated spider webs. They locked the smaller ones in boxes and taps. Already were they loading them on chariots to take them away, up towards the surface. They never came back once they were gone. Sometimes their bodies could be found in the long, long drop down under the arena, dissolving in the acid, their features unrecognisable. Murdered.

Inne had to stop them. His loyalty first went to the Queen, but those were his people. He felt for then as strongly as if they would have been siblings because that was what they were to him.

In single combat, none of the hunters could stand to the Hive Knight, not to his experience or his strength. But, when facing him, they used cowardly tactics, shields and spears, groups, ropes. They were not interested in capturing him, that much was certain; perhaps he was just too strong. But they kept him away from the cages and the chariots, used the chaos against him.

The cries of trapped bees were almost unbearable to everyone, and those that weren't captured flew around in frantic circles. If there would have been more Hive Knights, they would have gathered those that couldn’t fight and brought them inside. The rest would have defended the entrance, where there would have had many tactical advantages, and wouldn't have spread out. But Inne was alone.

Until a terrifying roar made the depth shudder.

All the bees became quiet because the bees knew that sound. That was probably what sent a wave of fear through the assailants, more than the roar itself. Suddenly, the masqued hunters were hesitating, looking at each other, looking down. They had their spears and their shields still, yet did not dare to brandish them as they did before.

Down there in the darkness, something moved; something huge. It seemed to crouch, then suddenly it was ascending towards them, claws grabbing the walls as its massive wings propelled it up with each flap. It had a skull head.

It was the demon.

He was on them before anyone could do anything, too fast for his size, too fast for anything to stop him.

He smashed right through a ring of shieldmen, pointless spears bouncing off the armour on his arms. The lucky ones escaped by dropping off the ledge, and those that were luckier could fly and catch the others. The rest remained right there, paralysed by fear.

The demon tore through them, literally. His powerful muscles would flex, his fingers twitch, and there went a limb. Blood soon tainted his deep brown coat, his claws, the skull-shaped mask on his face. No one could run from him. Already were the assailants retreating, abandoning everything they had behind them, cages of buzzing bees included.

Inne turned his back to the demon and chassed them. Opponents that were running away were easy to take down, and Inne did so with all the rage of having seen his brothers and sisters being taken away, again and again.

The demon moved to another platform, this time looming over the nets and the larger bees. For a second, Inne doubted him. He shouldn't have. When de demon's hand went down, it only came back up having torn silk ropes, and the large bees had escaped, joining Inne in chasing away the last of them.

Inne knew their chief well: she wore bright red and wielded twin swords. He had fought her in the past. She was fast, fierce and strong. And, right now, she rushed to the demon, to defend her men, her weapons bared.

The demon was disarmed but, on his forearms was natural plates of armour. He rose them in defence and her swords left them scratchless, bouncing off like pointless sticks. For a split second, she lost balance. And the demon leaned down.

The last thing she saw was a gaping maw, emerging from below the skull mask. Her head, helmet and all, disappeared in it and there was a sickening, wet crunch. Blood squirted from between the demon's teeth. Her body fell to the ground, soon followed by what remained of her skull, spat out like a piece of used chewing gum.

There was no holding back the hunters after that. Some even threw down their weapons to run faster, littering the battlefield with everything they needed to come back. They probably wouldn't be back. All the bees stilled.

The demon stilled, his chest fur standing on end, wheezing. He stuck a claw in his mouth, picking at a scrap left from his last victim stuck between his teeth. That went to the ground as well. He didn't eat meat.

And then, with one last look around - a look that lingered on Inne a bit longer than the others - he dropped back to the depth below. He didn't say a word. Soon, he had disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"Tell me, my dear Hive Knight," said queen Vespa. "Has the demon ever killed anyone of our Hive? I can't quite remember, but I think that he hasn’t."

"That is correct, my Queen."

Inne had just finished his report, standing to attention in front of his ruler. She kept going back between her throne and the desk in which she signed official orders for the rest of the Hive. She had been growing a lot latetly, while having not yet reached the height she would one day be - or the height of the demon, for that matter.

There was something on her mind, some sort of plan. Inne knew, yet didn't know what it could be. He waited patiently, as a Knight always should when waiting on his Queen.

"Not even once?"

"Not even once, my Queen."

"And yet you tell me that he went straight for the kill when fighting this fighter in red? And stomped on others?"

"Absolutely, my Queen."

She stopped her pacing, standing near her throne. She stroked its backrest as she thought about something.

"Say, do you think that this demon, that has been terrorising Our hive for month, could be holding back?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that he never intended to cause any of your citizens harm. He always went out of his way to make sure of that, my Queen. All he wanted was the honey we produced."

"Very well. My dear Knight, I want for you to be honest with Us, and tell me if this is lunacy. As you know well yourself, you struggle to ensure the security of the Hive alone. Yet, We have been unable to produce worthy Knights among Our offspring, prolonging your plight. Do you think that there might be a shred of hope that the demon... Would accept an alliance with us?"

"An alliance, my Queen?"

"If We fed him and lodged him, instead of having him break down our door every time he feels like it, do you think he would defend the Hive? Do you think that he might be a tolerable fellow?"

The idea surprised Inne, to say the least. Never would he have thought it to be a possibility, and that was probably why he was not Queen. To think that Archer— the demon would be around the hive, living there as another worker, that was odd. But... Not impossible. If they didn't need to fight...

"I would have to think about it some more," he said, "but I do not see that solution posing any problem we can't work around, my Queen."

"Very well. Then I expect you to begin the negotiations immediately. We shall secure this fellow's loyalty once and for all."

"Negotiations, my Queen?"

"Of course!" She waved her elegant hand at him. "You go, and ask him if there is anything he wishes for, and tell him that We would be interested in having him fight by our side. Surely he speaks and understands our language enough for that?"

"He... He does, my Queen."

"Good. Now, please see that it is done as soon as possible.”

“Absolutely, my Queen.”

* * *

No one in the abandoned tramway station.

Inne was surprised by that fact. To him, Archer was either being a demonic menace at the Hive or in his home, sleeping. But, looking around, he had to conclude that this wasn’t always the case. It made him wondered what else did Archer truly did with his time, how much Inne didn’t know about the brute.

But, instead of leaving to look for where else he might be, Inne took a few steps inside, up to Archer’s bed. He hopped over the edge and stroked the soft white furs that covered it. Looked at the awful decoration Archer had yet to put away, for some reason. It smelled like him and Inne, for once, allowed himself to feel how much he missed him.

He did, even if it was hard for him to admit it. The time between the raids was so long, so many things could happen before he saw Archer again, and their time together was so brief. They only fucked, too. Was it bad to grow attached to someone whom he only fucked? To miss their sex... and the connection that they might have on top of it?

It probably wasn’t. If it had not been for his connection to the Hive and his Queen, he probably wouldn’t have minded this much.

If Archer decided to work for Vespa, defending the hive with Inne... what would they become? Something more? Was there space in Archer’s heart for something more than fuck buddies? Was he the sort of bug that sought a deeper connection, or was he only interested in superficial relationships? Inne knew so little about him. He was scared of what he might find out.

Scared of having his heart broken.

That was silly, Inne knew. Yet could he be blamed for this small moment of weakness? He was alone in the lair of his secret lover, like some love-struck fool, afraid. Yet his heart would beat so quickly at the mere thought of seeing the other again, knowing that they might see each other more often than what they did. It would be right.

He didn’t know if he didn’t try, at least that much he knew. And, in order to try, he would have to find Archer. Where could he be?

Inne thought about it for a moment. There were many dangers in Kingdom’s Edge, especially outside of the Hive. He didn’t want to wander forever in the cold and dark tunnels, looking for Archer. But at the same time, he didn’t really see where Archer could have gone—

That is when the obvious struck him. When they had last parted, Archer had been covered in blood and gore. He must have gone to wash it off. There was a hot spring nearby. Inne had seldom gone there but he knew where it was.

He would check there first. And then, if Archer was still nowhere to be found, he’ll go back and wait for him in his lair.

* * *

Archer’s heavy footsteps were heard from far away. By the time he emerged under the arched dome of the hot water springs, all creature that might have been relaxing there had already scurried away.

A shame. Archer knew that he was quite scary to behold but he was a peaceful giant, nothing like the first impression his skull mask and fur pattern gave off. He wouldn’t have minded the company; he might have even enjoyed it. Even if— well, he didn’t exactly look like a peace-bringing creature at the moment.

The first thing he did was rinsing his mouth. He disliked the taste of blood, it was too strong for him. Alas, sometimes he had to make sacrifices, seeing as he jaws were one of his most powerful weapons – a reminiscence of his early youth, when he had been a caterpillar munching away on field-fulls of poisonous potato plant leaves. He had been a bully back then, harassing the bug farmers that wanted to chase him out of their delicious crops against his will. One snap of his mighty jaws and all that approached him scurried away. But other than that, he had been peaceful, staying away from the habitations, so local lords had never sent hunting parties after them. They would have had trouble taking down a beast such as he, would have lost quite a few lives. Was it really worth it when all he ravaged were the fields of unimportant peasants?

Once his mouth rinsed, he stepped under the stream of a waterfall, combing the sticky fur of his chest with his fingers to get rid of the blood.

He had bitten more creatures in his early adult years, after he had emerged from his chrysalis. Oh, how said lords had regretted not killing the hen in its egg! He had joined a band of brigands. Not because he couldn’t find sustenance on his own, but because he thought that it was fun. He enjoyed exercising his strength and fighting. No one could land a scratch on him. No one... except that knight errant. That rogue bee. He had a bent antenna to remind him of it.

He moved away from the waterfall, having gotten rid of most traces of combat. Now he just wanted to relax in the hot water. He directed his steps to the deepest basin, where he could actually sit down in the warmth. Ah yes... that felt wonderful.

Seeing a bee for the first time, fighting it, had awakened an instinct in him that had remained dormant. He was instinctually enticed by bees, their scent, their movements, their activities, in the same way a predator was enticed by the movements of its prey. They shared a somewhat similar relationship after all. Not that he would ever hurt a bee. He thought they were very, very cute. He might steal from them but he was always careful around them.

Especially around Inne.

He licked his lips, thinking of the little fluffy knight. He shouldn’t be this attracted to someone so small compared to him, that he knew. But it was a well-known fact among his kind that bees could hijack their mating instincts, even without doing it on purpose. Sometimes, during mating season, he left his lair for a while to try and find a female of his species to reproduce; during the gatherings that occurred then, he had spoken with others of his kind, telling them about Inne. He had been met with nods of understanding. Yes, that was a normal thing for him to experience. As long as it was with a bee and not some other bug, it was fine, because among all of bugkind they were the most adorable and worthy of their company.

That had been a relief to hear for Archer. He had been a little worried about how greatly attracted he felt towards Inne, at first. He had simply been unable to take the bee warrior out of his mind, not even in his dreams. How he struck him – or at least tried to. His voice. His eyes. Adorable. Even if the other bees were cute, none came close to what Archer felt when he looked at Inne.

Even now. How long had it been? All Archer had to do was to invoke an image of Inne under him, helpless on his furs, and something answered in the depts of his slit. He leaned back and casually spread his legs under the water, allowing its heat to meet the heat inside his body.

It felt nice. He was grateful that he was alone – or at least it seemed so. If anyone was hiding there, it was their damn fault that they didn’t manifest themselves, after all. They couldn’t complain about the show.

Archer patted himself down. It wasn’t slow and sensual, like he would have done if he had been watched. Instead, the roughness he used would have surprised an observer, but Archer knew how he liked it. His hand took possession of himself, suddenly thrusting into his depths, jumpstarting the pleasure wanted from his body.

Not that anyone would have been able to see that, as it all happened underwater. The hot liquid sloshed in when he spread himself open, almost too hot, bordering on painful, but it was the sort of pain that Archer sought after – the pain that made the friction all the sharper. It made him groan, the sound mixing with the ambient noise yet distinct, deeper than the sound of the waterfalls all around. He leaned back against the rough basin, sinking to the level of his fur.

His fingers started a steady thrusting, manhandling his depths until they tingled, rubbed raw and engorged. His mind was blank as he did that. It was only a means to an end.

Shortly after, a hard length slipped alongside his forearm. He sighed in relief and finally left his poor channel alone, that would shiver and throb on its own.

The thing that was great with Inne was that Archer could replay scenarios they had gone through and he would find himself excited. He placed a hand on his dick as he went to fetch the memory of the first time they had been together.

It had been a moment’s impulse, really. Archer had grabbed the honey in a pot, and then he had grabbed stunned Inne, at that time only known to him as the pesky but cute knight kept trying to jump him. Of course, he had previously stunned him with pheromones so dragging him away had not been too big of a deal.

In retrospect, Archer didn’t quite know what might have been his intention. Revenge? Lust? Plain stupidity? (He had those moments.) Regardless of what it had been, shortly after Inne was on his best, still out, and Archer was simply too curious to keep his hands to himself. Not that his touch had been of a sexual nature, not yet, although the way Inne had reacted to it had certainly started giving him ideas. Something about the way his pheromones affected bees just made them both reactive and high.

But Inne had come to rather quickly, finding that he didn’t, in fact, appreciate getting all wet and excited about Archer’s touch.

Present-day Archer paused his train of thoughts on that moment, slowly replaying it in his mind as he started to stroke himself. Inne had sat up on his knees with a start, having just become very flustered, and had taken one look at Archer. And then, with a slight gasp, he had let his dick escape the tight hold of his slit, flashing Archer with a full-blown erection.

And Archer had liked that. Arched had liked that _a lot_.

He had insisted that Inne gave in but Inne had not. He remembered how much he had burned with desire for this stupid – at the time – bee that reminded him of the one that had wounded his antenna. His hands on that delicate body of Inne, trying to get his mouth on him and his dick inside of him.

And Inne had actually given in. He had laid back on the bed and spread his legs. And Archer had not been sure that it would fit but Inne had _insisted_ – oh Wyrm, his dick twitched in his hand just remembering how Inne had cried for it – and it had ended up fitting, even if it had not been a smooth process.

His knees, that poked just above the level of the water, were spreading further and further apart, until they vanished. He patted the bottom and found a rounded edge he could grab for stability, just so that he wouldn’t slip and find himself with his face under the water. His hand travelled up and down his length as he kept invoking images of Inne, Inne being right here with him. Riding him, maybe.

He was getting closer. Once more, he returned to their first time, to the image of Inne scrambling to hide his blatant erection, and this is what did him in. His hips bucked out of the water right as he released. The splashes of the water mixed with the splash of his own seed. Pleasure, as it flooded every one of his nerve endings, slowed time to a standstill.

He slumped against the edge of the basin with a long sigh of contentment. He had closed his eyes somewhere along the way and kept them that way for a while longer, enjoying the relaxation and the heat seeping into his body.

He wished Inne would have been here to see that.

He opened his eyes to see Inne standing there, at the entrance of the hot spring room, staring at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Inne didn’t really understand what Archer was doing when he first laid his eyes on him. It was obvious that he was clean now, yet seemed to have taken some time to lay in one of the deeper basins. He was on his back, mask off but eyes closed, wet fur clinging to his muscular chest. He looked relaxed yet tense at the same time.

That is when Inne noticed the back and forth of his forearm, that was plunged in the water where his crotch was supposed to be.

What was really happening struck him and he felt his breath hitch. He was masturbating in those shallow waters. And he was oblivious to the presence of Inne, that was standing right there and watching him.

Politeness, at least the way Inne had been taught, wanted him to turn around and walk away, but he was frozen in place. He couldn’t tear his eyes off the powerful creature, his shallow breath, his slight groans. It turned out that he did very few noises when he was alone, not that he was a very vocal bug in the first place. But the most fascinating were the waves of pleasure Inne could read on Archer’s face, the way he would tense than relax.

He seemed to be reaching some sort of climax. At first, Inne wasn’t sure, but then Archer pushed his hips over the surface of the water, exposing himself. The sight was like a punch in Inne’s gut, a punch that dissolved into living, dripping heat between his legs. He shifted his weight a little. He really should look somewhere else. Give the other some privacy.

He was still looking by the time jets of white seed landed on Archer’s chest, soiling him. He practically drank the sight of him as he shouted, lost in the throes of pleasure. He wanted to join him so bad in the water, even if he knew that he shouldn’t want anything like that.

Archer relaxed on the edge of the basin when it was all over. He opened his eyes and finally saw Inne, and Inne couldn’t even muster up the dignity to tear himself away.

Their eyes met for a quiet moment.

And then Archer broke into a wide smile, shifting so that he would be on all fours and crawling in Inne’s direction.

“Oh hello,” he said. “Inne, you’re here. Good.”

“Archy— Archer,” said Inne. “There is something we need to talk about.”

That, at least, had the merit of making Archer pause. He was now at the closest side of the basin, hands flat on dry ground, about to get up to walk over. He did not answer the Knight but he seemed concerned, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“You helped during the attack,” said Inne. “And the Queen wants to know if you’ll help us against other attacks in the future. Attacks against the Hive.”

Arched rested himself against the bottom of the basin, supporting his head with his hands. He still looked confused. Inne took a few steps in his direction, boldly.

“She wants you to come and live at the Hive to protect it,” said Inne.

That finally seemed to strike a bell for Archer. He rose his brows but looked like he was trying not to smile. He wasn’t very good at hiding his emotion.

“So,” he said, “I stay at the Hive with you?”

“Under the direction of her Majesty, yes,” said Inne.

“But with _you_?” Arched poked at Inne’s chest. His finger lingered, sliding down the stripes of Inne’s shell, before withdrawing.

“Well,” said Inne, “if that are the terms you wish for then I suppose that you may negotiate with her Majesty.”

Archer got back on all fours, reaching out for Inne – or rather taking a swipe at him because he went fast enough that he took the Hive Knight by surprise. Next thing Inne knew, he was thrown in the water of the basin. By the time he emerged again, sputtering indignantly, Archer was right above him, looking smug.

“Archy!” he cried.

“I know what I want,” said Archer. “I’ll obey her if she gives you to me. Hmm— and if you feed me. That’s a good deal.”

“Good,” said Inne, trying his best not to appear too upset about being all wet. “I’ll go and tell her, then, and I shall report her answer to you.”

“Not now.”

Inne tried to move away, but Archer got his hand on his hip. There was that smile on his face, the one that was bad news for Inne. He knew it well. And there he had been thinking that he might be able to keep this encounter professional...

“I like it a lot,” said Archer. “Because then... we’ll be friends right? And you can’t tell me anything about disobeying your Queen.”

“We’ll have to see if she accepts...”

“What do _you_ want, Inne? Is that what you want?”

Arched pulled Inne closer to his body. He went to kiss Inne’s cheek, which might have been cute if it had been anyone else, but this was Archer we were talking about. He was a brute, and his hand was already travelling to stroke the slit between Inne’s legs. Inne arched his back to move away from that naughty finger, knowing the magic it would work on him would make it more difficult to say no.

“What if I refuse?” whispered Archer. “I know I can just take from the Hive when I want. I’m strong. Obeying your Queen is going to be boring. I need something in return and it better be good. Convince me, Inne.”

“Now this is just blackmail.”

“Black, black... like the black of your stripes. I want to lick them. You’re black down there too.”

Arched started to kiss a trail down Inne’s chest. His hand was not grabbing Inne’s thigh. It was no longer threatening to touch him where he was most sensitive, but instead it was holding him in place for the moment where Archer’s mouth would get there. Inne let out an undignified squeak. That broke Archer’s focus and he started to chuckle. His breath was ticking Inne’s shell around his hip.

“I want you, Inne,” said Archer.

“Wait a moment. Let go.”

Inne had to reach down and pry off Archer’s fingers to show him that he really meant it. But he didn’t move away when Archer obeyed and leaned back. It wouldn’t be very knightly of him.

Besides, he was not fooling himself. His insides were already quivering in need from the sight of Archer touching himself and had not stopped doing so in the meantime. He wanted to release as well.

Inne took a deep breath before speaking.

“If the Queen wants you to work by my side, and if my body is what you want as payment,” said Inne, “then I will have no other choice but to obey.”

Archer rose his brows, unimpressed. “So, you’re going to pretend that you don’t want it?”

Inne didn’t answer that. Instead, he leaned towards Archer, placing his hands on his chest to push his weight against the giant. Not that he had any hope of moving him, but Archer obeyed anyway. He was grinning.

He leaned back against the side of the basin with no other protest, propped up on his elbows, with his legs spread. Inne took another big breath before kneeling between them, water all the way up to his chest. The water had a soft glow to it but was transparent enough that he could see what was directly in front of him. He reached for Archer’s crotch.

His hands stroked each side of his slit, following the junction of the leg upwards. Archer hummed in content, then chuckled. He was very obviously delighted with this turn of events, looking down at what Inne was doing with his head resting on one shoulder. He was enjoying the sight as much as the feeling.

And he wasn’t the only one with a great view. This was one of the times where Inne could indulge in admiring his brute of a lover, the graceful rise and fall of his muscular chest, the elegant angling of his antennas and, most importantly, his sheer, radiating confidence. Once again, the image of a god of lust came to Inne’s mind.

His genitalia was once more hidden in his depths but Inne knew that he could draw it out if he wished. Once he reached the top of Archer’s slit, he gathered his pointer fingers together and swiped down. Somehow, the flesh that he lightly parted felt even hotter than the water itself. A shudder ran alongside Archer’s body and his fur puffed up a little.

Inne repeated the motion and was rewarded by a stuttering sigh from Archer. He looked a bit less smug and a bit more aroused now.

“I already went,” said Archer. “It takes a bit more now.”

“That’s true,” said Inne. “I saw.”

Archer gave him a crocodilian grin.

Inne had to insist if he wanted to make a difference. So, he dipped two fingers inside, closed to the front. He knew that Archer was built in the same way that he was, with a cock in front and a pussy in the back, but he had never expressed interest in Inne touching him up the latter. Inne chose to stick with what he knew, for now.

Even if that might have been the first time he was trying to make Archer hard. The ring-like muscles around his slit squeezed his fingers as they buried deep inside. He recognized the way the hot flesh fold and stroked alongside Archer’s soft length. Inne had to repeat it several times to get a twitch out of him, but when he did, he felt he felt his heart leap in his chest.

He used both his hands on Archer’s cock as it emerged, focusing on the head. As he did so, he saw the other fret, if only by a little. It was obvious that Archer was struggling to remain still. Being the one serviced wasn’t the position he usually took – not that he seemed to mind – and Inne was starting to think that it was a shame. Seeing him squirm was a delight. He had been missing out.

Inne shifted his hips a little before he continued. He couldn’t help but think about how he wanted Archer’s cock inside of him now that it was filling out in his very hands. The thought made his depths throb in want.

Not yet.

Inne knew how to take care of a cock, he had one. But Archer seemed to require more attention, seeing as he had to use both of his hands to stroke it up and down. And, the more he did it, the more Archer came undone. There was now some pink tinting his cheeks, and his breath was coming out in short bursts. Gone was the composed and cool attitude from before, replaced by a bug that struggled not to simply crumble.

On a moment’s impulse, Inne leaned forward to rub his chest against Archer’s length. That was how he made Archer finally break, wrapping his thighs against him to draw him closer as he thrust his hips for more friction. All of his attention was on Inne.

“If you come at the Hive,” said Inne, “I could do that with you whenever we like.”

“We?” asked Archer. He had caught that. Even busy as he was rubbing against Inne, his mind was still sharp. “ _You_ too?”

“Yes,” had to admit Inne.

Archer smiled, a different smile than his usual smug one: a soft smile, one that radiated with pure happiness.

“I’d like that,” he said. “Inne— I want you.”

Inne nodded.

Archer grabbed Inne and twisted his body around. The Knight’s body breached the surface of the water and the rough bottom against his back. Save for his head, he was trapped under the surface, entirely.

Archer hummed in contentment, very pleased with the sight for some reason.

“What are you doing?” asked Inne.

“I like that.”

That was all the explanation Inne got.

The hand that had been holding him dragged down his body, to his crotch. Archer’s finger pressed up against his slit, just shy of breaking into his wanton depth but not quite. Inne fretted. The pressure was not exactly uncomfortable but tethering on that sharp edge was. He wanted Archer in, yet Archer only teased him with the possibility of it.

“You want?” asked Archer.

Inne didn’t answer, hoping he didn’t have to in order to get it. He had fought against his own desires so many times that admitting them had become a difficult task. His pride had become tied up in it somewhere along the way. It only made him into more of a mess.

Archer knew all about it.

“Tell me,” he said.

When Inne still didn’t comply, he made his finger trace small circles over his slit, even teasing him with the possibility of spreading him open or penetrating him. But he only nagged him with the possibility of it and never gave it. Inne’s core burned with the need for him to do just that and it was getting harder and harder for him to ignore it. Literally. He could feel blood flow down to his groin, making him erect even if he had yet to breach through his slit.

“Archy...” muttered Inne.

“Hmm?”

Oh, he knew exactly what was up. How hard it was for Inne to admit it. There was no mistaking that smug smile on his face.

“Archy, just do it,” said Inne. He could feel his cheeks burning.

“Hmmm...” Archer seemed about to give it to him, pressing until he _almost_ breached him, but then didn’t. “Beg for it.”

“Archy!”

“Beg.”

Inne drew in a long breath and closed his eyes. He was a proud Knight. He had fought countless monstrosities and terrors. He could do this; those were just words.

“Please put your finger in me,” said Inne. “I want it... Please.”

Arched obeyed. Finally, _finally_ , it pushed into those needy depths that clenched around him... and then just stopped. Inne squirmed, trying to create the smallest of friction, but Archer’s digits were dead weight inside of him.

“Archy!”

“What now?”

The bastard.

“Archy... please move.” Inne reached down to tug on his hand. “I need... Give me. _Harder_.”

“That’s more like it,” said Archer.

He did give him what he wanted then, his finger even curling inside of Inne to hit the spot that ached most. The friction from the first thrust along sent a wave of shivers up Inne’s body, that found himself arched off the stone ground below him before he knew it. The back and forth he imposed upon him was mind-numbingly delicious, and yet only a promise of what was to come.

Inne cried in protest when he felt Archer’s digit pull away from him, even chased after them for a brief moment. He quickly came back to reason. There he was again, losing control over his composure.

“Soon,” said Archer with a chuckle. “Take this instead.”

Inne’s heart fluttered instead when he saw the other get his hips between his spread thighs. Through the water, he could see Archer’s length lining up with the entrance to his pussy.

The tip pressed against Inne, and Inne took a deep breath. It seemed like each time they were at this point; he was filled with the same mix of dread and anticipation. Yet he wanted it too much to back off now, so he relaxed and pushed back against Archer to confirm that he was ready. He was rewarded with a hand on his hips and the feeling of a slow, steady push down his tight channel.

He moaned a little as he was stretched wider and wider. Progression was slow to help him adjust, yet a beast inside of him wanted it to be faster. He blamed the fast pace of Archer’s finger for that ache, in particular, gritted his teeth, and endured the torture of having too much and not enough at the same time.

There it was, again, the familiar weight of his cock inside of Inne. He had waited too long to feel that again, or at least if felt so each time they did it. He didn’t look down, but he did stroke his round stomach. He could feel Archer’s heartbeat and his own responding, his channel clenching weakly around the length as if welcoming it back.

Archer backed away, then thrust into him. And it _did_ feel good, at least inside of Inne, but his poor back was being dragged over the rocks that were suddenly too sharp and too rough. There was no way Inne was taking it laying down – literally – if he wanted to have a shell when he returned to the Hive.

“Ouch! Too much,” said Inne. “Hurts...”

“Too much?” Archer stilled immediately to look down. There was worry on his face. “I take it out?”

“No!” cried Inne. “No, no, but the rocks... the ground...”

Archer understood then. It was a matter of seconds as he switched their positions, him under, Inne on top of them, riding him. The latter let out a small cry as the new position made him sink a little deeper on the dick inside of him. It felt like he was about to burst, but in a good way.

“Better?” asked Archer.

As a response, Inne attempted to move his hips to resume their session. That elicited a laugh from Archer before he reached to grab him by the hips and help him move up and down his length. He seemed relaxed, leaning against the side of the basin, save for the effort he put into lifting and lowering his little bee. Inne almost envied him.

Meanwhile, Inne was getting wrecked from the inside. He was struggling to breathe properly, his body was struggling to accommodate Archer’s cock, yet for nothing in the whole wide world would he have changed that for another situation. Just a little more... If he could hold on just a little more. He knew by experience that he couldn’t afford to come before Archer. He became too sensitive afterwards when he had taken it inside.

“Archy.”

“Hmm?”

“You need to... please come,” he said.

Archer’s intense gaze zeroed on Inne’s face, interested.

“Say that again,” he said.

“Please,” begged Inne.

He had so much trouble speaking properly, yet he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up and down. And, even if he could, Archer was still moving him, forcing him to take it, every single inch of his mastodont of a cock. There wasn’t a bit of his channel that wasn’t being stimulated.

“Please,” begged Inne. “I can’t— Hold longer— Please, you need to— come fast!”

“Fine.”

Archer seldom went hard when he penetrated Inne because he didn’t need to, most of the time. Except that now, he grabbed Inne a little harder, just to thrust into him at a maddening pace. Inne screamed as wave upon wave of pleasure rippled through him, so fast that they overwhelmed him completely.

He immediately regretted having asked for it, because it only took him a few more thrusts to come. Hard.

“Archy!” he screamed.

His orgasm felt as if it was going to rip him apart. He screamed again as he felt it peak in intensity. The world around him vanished for a second, replaced by this burning vortex. When he came back to his senses, dizzy from the violence of it all, he was sobbing in that ugly way he did when he couldn’t take it any more. Only Archer could bring him to this place where all thoughts were erased and all that was left was pleasure.

It was only when he came down from his high that he noticed that he was even fuller than usual. It seemed that he had not come alone, although he had barely noticed as he was getting lost in the sensations. He squirmed. Now that the excitement was passing, this was getting too much, but he had no strength left in his thighs to lift himself. He had to wait and endure it until Archer softened again.

It shouldn’t take too long, from the look on his face. Archer had his eyes closed and his body so relaxed he could have been asleep. Yet he wasn’t, for he was stroking the inside of Inne’s thigh with a thumb. Even the soft circles were enough to make Inne shudder, the aftershocks of his orgasm still haunting his limbs.

Inne whimpered as he felt Archer’s dick retreat from him, returning to his slit, and his seed dissipating in the water around them. After the cries and the moans and the begging, hearing nothing but the soothing whisper of water felt odd.

The Hive Knight laid on Archer’s chest. He was finally starting to enjoy his own afterglow. Archer way fully relaxed by then; he even started to purr. For some reason, it soothed Inne’s aches.

They remained there, unmoving, for so long that Inne thought that Archer had fallen asleep. But it was him that moved first, hushing his purring before he did, and it was to get up.

“How are you?” Archer asked.

“Hmm?” Inne tried to move his legs. His slit throbbed, but this was more painful than pleasurable. He winced. “I can walk, I guess.”

Arched pressed a kiss at the tip of one of his antennas.

“I can carry you to my place. You can sleep,” said Archer.

“I need to go back,” said Inne. “It’s fine. I can walk, I said. I’ve had trainings that left me with more bruises than that.”

“Sounds like a challenge.”

“Archy, don’t. I must defend the Hive at all time.”

Archer chuckled. “Not today, then.”

“I’m serious.”

“All right, all right. But if I help you defend it, then I can replace you sometimes.”

“And how are you going to explain that to her Majesty?”

“That you’ve been fucked so hard that you can’t even walk?”

Inne produced a sound that was the audio equivalent of raw anguish.

“You can’t _tell her that_ ,” said Inne.

“Why not?”

“It’s... That’s not what you tell to a Queen!”

Arched still seemed confused for a moment, before he understood.

“Inne... Does she know about what we do when I take you from the Hive?”

Inne, cheeks burning red, slowly shook his head.

“Oh,” said Archer with the biggest of smirks. “Oh. Excellent.”

He got up. Inne slipped off him and fell in the water but scrambled after him when he saw that Archer was moving towards the exit of the hot water springs, picking up his mask on the way.

“Archer!” he cried. “Archer, no. Let me... Let me be the one telling her.”

Arched looked back at him. “Of course I am. I want to be right there when you tell her the price of my obedience.”

Inne squealed in a way that was unfit for a Knight of his rank, and Archer’s smile only widened. That was the last thing Inne saw before he put his mask back on but he already knew he would keep it the whole time.


End file.
